pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW024
Treść Nasi bohaterowie przemierzają właśnie miasto Castellia, ze smakiem zajadając kanapki "by Cress". Czy wydarzy się coś ciekawego? Sprawdźcie sami! -Dobre to! -Wykrzyknęła radośnie Leyla, delektując się posiłkiem. -Dziękuję! To miłe że mi to mówisz. Mam zamiar w przyszłości otworzyć własną restaurację, albo sieć restauracji na całym świecie. -Rzekł z dumą i powagą. -Wooo! To super! -A co to jest to białe w kanapce? -Dopytała czerwonooka, grzebiąca w swojej kanapce. -Em... chyba jakaś przyprawa... -"Chyba"? -Oj Himi! Nie czepiaj się! Nawet Ty nie zaprzeczysz że są świetne! -Powiedziała brązowowłosa, biorąc kolejny kęs. Jednak nie zdążyła go nawet przełknąć, gdyż mała Kula Aury trafiła ją prosto w twarz. Aura, po kontakcie z twarzą, rozprysła się, a kanapka dziewczyny upadła na ziemię. -Nosz porządna kobieta stojąca przy drodze, płacąca podatki go mać! -Krzyknęła przypływie gniewu. Zaczęła się także rozglądać w celu zlokalizowania sprawcy. Gdy wydawało się, że to koniec, przebiegło coś czerwono kremowego i zabrało kanapkę, tym razem ostrzeliwując wszystkich Kulami Aury, a jakaś niezidentyfikowana latająca kula z góry potraktowała ich Ostrym Wiatrem. W międzięcznaie. ''' W parku miasta Castelli, młoda niebiesko włosa trenerka, ćwiczyła ze swoim Mienfoo oraz Sminisear'em, nowe ruchy. Przyglądając się bliżej dało się dostrzec iż to Amy i jej Pokemony! -Świetnie Mienfoo! Jeszcze raz Siła Dłoni! A ty Simisear Nitro ładunek! -Krzyknęła, dodatkowo dopingując swoje Pokemony.Tepig grzecznie siedział obok niej. Mała Mienfoo, choć zmęczona to hardo popatrzała na przeciwnika i ruszyła na pędzącą w ogniu małpę. Fretka, ślizgiem uniknęła bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Simisearem atakując go w brzuch Siłą Dłoni i odrzucając do tyłu. -Brawo Mienfoo! -Trenerka pochwaliła Pokemona, denerwując tym samym jej przeciwnika. Simisear w amoku użył.Miotacza Płomieni na niczego nie spodziewającej się przeciwniczce, dość mocno parząc jej zadnią część, a końcówka ogona zapłonęła jak u Charmandera. Mienfoo krzycząc i biegając w około swojej trenerki wrażając w ten sposób ból. Amy zaśmiała się lekko, pochodząc do fontanny obok. Ugaszenie palącego się Mienfoo zajęło chwilę, ale po wielu próbach udało się. -Simisear! -Trenerka skarciła go wzrokiem. -Przeproś Mienfoo... -Rzekła, otwartą dłonią wskazując na fretkę. Ta na to czekała, lecz spotkała się z definitywną odmową ze strony Simiseara w postaci focha z przytupem. -Simisear! Mienfoo nadal czekała na swoje przeprosiny, więc chcąc nie chcąc ognista małpa powoli podeszła do niej, jednak zamiast przeprosin Simisear z drwiacym uśmiechem ponowił Miotacz Płomieni, podpalając Mienfoo. Ona od razu wskoczyła do fontanny, gasząc płonące futerko. Tym razem i fretka się oburzyła i z grymasem na twarzy, spalonym futrem i chcęcią zemsty uciekła. Nasi bohaterowie natomiast uganiali się za złodziejami kanapek jak się okazało Mienfoo i Woobatem. Stworki współpracowały ze sobą i wspólnie udało im się zbiec, lecz nie na długo. Himiko, Leyla oraz Cress cały czas siedzieli im na ogonie, lecz nietoperzy pokemon chwycił Mienfoo i razem odlecieli Arceus wie gdzie. -Już ich nie dogonimy! -Powiedziała Leyla, widząc znikających złodziei wśród wieżowców. -To ja zrobię kolejne kanapki i po problemie. Zapomnijmy o całej tej sprawie! -Rzekł niebieskowłosy, chcący rozluźnić atmosferę. -Tu chodzi o coś więcej niż w sumie nawet smaczne kanapki! Tu chodzi o honor! -Wykrzyknęła z dumą. -Jaki "honor"? -Nikt nie będzie mnie okradał!! -Wrzasnęła, z ognikami w oczach i płomieniami w tle. -Zoro! Tamci, nieco skołowani nie mieli już siły na odpowiedź. Ruszyli zatem w dalsze poszukiwania Mienfoo i Woobata po wielkim mieście Casteli. W międzyczasie Amy zrobiła wykład o dobrym zachowaniu Simisearowi i już ze skruszałym Pokemonem poszła szukać Mienfoo po mieście. Wypytywała napotkanych przechodniów o swojego stworka, jednak nikt nic nie widział i nie słyszał... dziewczyna była bliska załamania, ale Tepig podtrzymywał ją na duchu. Może to nawet dzięki Tepigowi nadal szukała zaginionej Mienfoo. Himiko z przyjaciółmi także zacięcie szukali fretki-złodziejki i nietoperza-złodzieja. Zadanie to nie należało do najprostszych, a wszystko pokomplikowało się, gdy ślady zaczęły prowadzić do miejscowego parku. -Yh! Teraz to ich nigdy nie znajdziemy! -Jęknęła Leyla. -Ona ma racje. Ten park jest olbrzymi! Znalezienie tu Miemfoo i Woobata będzie graniczyło z cudem. -Cress jeszcze bardziej pogrążył brązowowłosą. -Od cudów to jest Arceus! Lucario pokaż się! -Nikt wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi, ale ball Lucario jest naprawdę zabytkowym okazem. Górna część balla była granatowa z różnymi zdobieniami z matowego materiału, tego samego koloru. Elementy czarne przeciętnego PokeBalla w tym przypadku były ze szczerego złota! Złoto także miało żłobione zdobienia. Dolna część owej kuli była czarna, z takimi samymi matowymi zdobieniami jak góra. Cała konstrukcja wbrew pozorom była lekka, z zarazem wytrzymała. Himiko z powagą spojrzała na Pokemona Aurę, który jakoś nie był zainteresowany ... światem i otaczającą go rzeczywistością. Po prostu odwrócił się plecami, siadając na trawie. Warknęła coś pod nosem i zaczęłam medytować. -Ehh ... no tak ... nie znosisz mnie ... -Jęknęła zażenowana czerwonooka, chowając z powrotem Lucario. -C-coś nie tak? -Wszystko gra, dzięki ... -Hm, to jak teraz znajdziemy Miemfoo i Woobata? -Spytał Cress, trzymając się za brodę. -Przeszukamy cały park! -Powiedziała pierwsze co przyszło jej do głowy. -Cały?! -Jęknęła Leyla, a po chwili uruchamiania swoich szarych komórek, dodała. -A tak wogóle po co uganiamy się za tą Mienfoo? Rozumiem że honor i takie tam, ale ... po co? Himiko półokiem zerknęła na dziewczynę i westchnęła. -Bo chcę złapać Mienfoo. Cress popatrzał na nią zdziwiony. -S-serio? -Dopytał. -Myhym. -Zaraz, zaraz! Przecież ja chcę ją złapać! -Warknęła Leyla, podnosząc ton głosu. -Co?! -Też chcę złapać tę Mienfoo! Obie panie morderczym wzrokiem spojrzały na siebie nawzajem. Widać było że i Himiko i Leyli bardzo zależy na Mienfoo i że żadna nie odpuści. -W takim razie szukaj sobie sama Mienfoo! -Warknęła Himiko oddalając się w głąb parku. -I nawzajem! -Odkrzyknęła Leyla udając się w przeciwną stronę. -CRESS!! -Krzyknęły jednocześnie. Chłopak nieco zmieszał się. Nie wiedział której chce pomóc, albo której boi się bardziej. W końcu zdecydował się na najbezpieczniejszą opcję. -To ja zrobię zakupy! -Pobiegł tak szybko, że się za nim kurzyło. W tym czasie Amy uganiała się za swoją Mienfoo. Była nawet już na jej tropie dzięki Herdierowi. Pies węszył aż natrafił na jedno przeciętne w parku dębowe drzewo. Zaczął na nie szczekać i próbował na nie wejść. -Herdier! Co tam znalazłeś? -Spytała zasapana trenerka, która właśnie przybiegła. Wierny towarzysz pokekscytowany wskazywał na drzewo ciągle szczekając. Dźwięki te wypłoszyły Mienfoo z norki w drzewie, w którym jadła posiłek razem z Woobatem. By uciszyć Herdiera "poczęstowała" go Kulą Aury. Pies nie zdołał odskoczyć dlatego Kula Aury, jako atak typu walczącego bardzo go zraniła. Trenerka najpierw bardzo się ucieszyła widząc iż Mienfoo opanowała nowy ruch, ale gdy zobaczyła jak Woobat wychyla się z ich ukrycia, posmutniała. Podała Herdierowi Oran Jagodę. Pies po tym zastrzyku energii polizał swoką trenerkę, która powróciła do poszukiwań swojego Pokemona. Dzika Mienfoo i Woobat patrzyli jak odchodzą, by w spokoju wrócić do swojego posiłku. Dziewczyna zaczęła rozpaczać, a Herdier złapał kolejny trop! Dalej prowadził Amy przez park, w którym to Himiko, Mew i Zoroark także szukali Mienfoo. W oddali dało się usłyszeć Leyle i Oshawotta, także szukających Mienfoo. Jedynie Cress był odstresowany na zakupach. -Skoro Lucario nam nie pomoże to poradzimy sobie same! Dobrze mówię?! -Krzyknęła dopigująco. Zoroark przybiła jej piątkę, a Mew była taka jakaś nie w sosie, lecz zaraz przeszło mu/jej i wzbiło się w powietrze jako słodka Emolga. Zrobiła pętelkę i z uśmiechem usiadła na głowie dziewczyny. -Świetnie! No to ruszamy! -Jak i oznajmili, tak i zrobili. Przeciwniczka w tym starciu nie pozostała jej dłużna i wspólnie z Oshawottem, Petilili i Sewaddle poszli szukać Mienfoo znającą Kulę Aury. Fretka ta razem z Woobatem błąkała się po leśnym parku w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś naiwnego trenera, któremu będą mogli ukraść co nie co. Zamiast tego spotkali ... Mienfoo Amy! Ta chodziła samotnie po parku, rozpaczając i żaląc się samej sobie. Dzika fretka razem z Woobatem nawet nie dostrzegła współgatunkowca, która był 10 metrów przed nią. Stworek niebieskowłosej także nie widział dzikiego Pokemona. Obie Mienfoo z pewnością by się zdeżyły, lecz czerwonooka wyszła z krzaków i dostrzegła jedną Mienfoo. -Mam Cię! -Jej nagły krzyk spłoszył fretkę, która zaczęła biec przed siebie, a Woobat przestraszony odleciał. Z drugiej strony to Leyla znalazła Mienfoo. -Tu jesteś! -Ta Mienfoo także zaczęła uciekać przed siebie. Biegnąwszy tak oba stworki zderzyły się, a Himiko i Leyla dogoniły je, stając naprzeciwko siebie. -To są dwie?! -Na to wygląda! Obie Mienfoo otrząsnęły się po zderzeniu i zdziwione popatrzały na siebie. Wygladały i zachowywały się jak swoje lustrzane odbicie. -Yh! Raz się żyje! Naprzód PokeBall! -Krzyknęła Himiko, rzucając Ball w jedną z Mienfoo. -Hej! Ja też! Dalej PokeBall! -Leyla także rzuciła Ball. Dla pewności był to Ultra Ball, więc łatwo będzie rozpoznać kto złapał Pokemona. Niechybnie oba balle w zdwrzyły się zmieniając swój cel. Po tym zdarzeniu Ultra Ball odbił się od jednej Mienfoo, a Pokeball wchłonął dziką Mienfoo. Nastały chwile prawdy. Ball nerwowo dygotał, aż po trzecim razie rozbłysnął. -Złapałam Mienfoo z Kulą Aury!! -Ucieszyła się Himiko, tuląc Zoroark. -Ale czemu nie działa? -Zdziwiła się Leyla podnosząc Ultra Ball i wolną ręką łapiąc się za głową. Po tych słowach z krzaków obok ostałej Mienfoo wydobyło się szczekanie, a po chwili wyskoczyła z nich Amy. Zachaczyła o gałąź z krzaku, wywalając się na ziemię. Mienfoo ze łzami radości przytuliła trenerkę, która jak dotąd nie zdała sobie sprawy że nie jest sama. Zza krzaków wyskoczył Herdier i przywitał się ze swoją koleżanką. Simisear z grymasem i założonymi na piersi rękoma wyszedł jako ostatni. -No ... przeproś. -Szturchnęła go trenerka, wstając i otrzepując kurz. Ognista małpa mruczała coś tam pod nosem, by wypowiedzieć to jedno słowo, po swojemu. Mienfoo szybko mu wybaczyła, gdyż sama dostrzegła swój błąd. -A-Amy? Hej! -Przywitała się z nią Leyla, która właśnie podbiegła. Himiko, nie śpiesząc się zabrała Ball z Mienfoo i również podeszła do dziewczyny, witając się. Dziewczyny porozmawiały ze sobą otwarcie i omówiły dzisiejsze zdarzenia. Na koniec Amy zaproponowała Himiko bitwę Mienfoo, a ta przyjęła propozyjcę. -Dalej Mienfoo! -Pokaż się! Oba Pokemony ponownie stanęły naprzeciwko siebie. -Użyj Kuli Energi! -Kula Aury! Obie kule zderzyły się powodując wybuch. -Siła doni! Bladwłosa w międzyczasie sprawdziła w Dexie ataki swojej Mienfoo. -Skok! Kula Aury! Nowo złapany pokemon skoczył, unikając ciosu przeciwniczki i ostrzelił ją Kulami Aury. -Nie poddawaj się! Kule Energii oraz Łamacz Murów! -Skręto Cios i Prędkość! Po wykonanych atakach obie padły z wycięczenia, a ich trenerki schowały je. Himiko i Leyla podziękowały i pożegnały się z Amy, która odeszła, a one same ruszyły do miasta odnaleźć Cressa. Z portu dało usłyszeć się syrenę jednego ze statków. C. D. N. '''W taki sposób Mienfoo znająca Kulę Aury dołączyła do zespołu Himiko, a Leyla obeszła się smakeim! Czy przybycie statku do Castelii będzie miało jakikolwiek wpływ na dalsze losy naszych bohaterów? Przekonacie się w kolejnych odcinkach!! Nie przegapcie Tego! Od Autorki Sprężyłam się i nawet długi odcinek wyszedł XDD Jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć to cały odcinek napisałam dziś xD Kiedyś pisałam i skończyłam na słowach: " Zaczęła się także rozglądać w celu zlokalizowania sprawcy. " Czyli to z początku XDD Czekam na komentarze :3 Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:41, sty 22, 2015 (UTC)